1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a self-refresh control method, sink device thereof and display system thereof, and more particularly, to a self-refresh control method for preventing the first frame tearing, sink device thereof, and display system thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a display system with a function of panel self-refresh defined in the specifications such as eDP 1.3/1.4, the single frame update feature is supported for updating a frame of a plurality of frames. For example, when the display system operates in the panel self-refresh mode for reducing the power consumption, the display system also needs to update the clock shown on the panel. In such a condition, the display system needs to update a new frame once every minute.
However, the timing of updating the new frame is not synchronous with the timing of displaying the frame, which may result in the frame tearing issue and downgrade the user experience.